My baby, our child
by Emsta
Summary: WE have an ending, a wedding, and a pregnant Tess...
1. Beginnings

Chapter one: The beginning/ Prologue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in here. I have no connection the cast or crew. This has been written for my own pleasure.  
  
Summary: you'll just have to read it to see what happens, huh?  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at a solo fanfic. I wrote WhatIf, a Charmed fanfic, with a mate under another pen name.  
  
This has not been completed yet, so what you want, you'll get, the story is entirely at your disposal-all you need to do is review and tell me what you want.  
  
Enough with the technical stuff- it always seems to boring for me. But I now relise that you need to hear my banter.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
She opened her door and there he was, just standing there. Before she had mustered the words to make him leave, he spoke.  
  
"I admit I never liked Josh, Tess," his words were clear and straight forward, as if he had been rehearsing them since they last saw each other, just over an hour ago. "It's because I'm in love with you."  
  
Such a simple sentence, but it made Tess' world even more complicated. She had known he cared for her, liked her a lot even, but for him to come out and say it, well the feeling had to be deeper than she had dreamed.  
  
"If only." her thoughts began, but they were interrupted by his stare. She returned his look and noticed he was carrying a plastic bag, not unlike the one he had when he last turned up on her doorstep, what seemed like an eternity ago.  
  
Since then she'd discovered that she was allergic to shellfish, and that Josh was gay and stealing drugs from the hospital for his lover. This time the bag contained something a lot less sinister:  
  
"You brought me dog food?"  
  
"I though it was appropriate seeing I was in the dog house." Jonesy's attempt at a joke was lame, but a small smile crept over Tess' face. Puddles pushing past her to smell the bag rescued her from the inevitable question.  
  
"I better let you in. She'd never forgive me if I made you leave. But don't get comfy, I'm kicking you out at nine."  
  
With that, she stepped aside to allow him entrance into her home.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
A/N: I need a little help with the finer details of the show because I have only recently begun watching regularly. What is the hierarchy of the Heelers? The Boss, then who comes first: PJ or Tess? Then Ben? Then lastly Jo and Evan? Who replaced Maggie?  
  
That's all I need for the moment, but I may be asking more later. Keep on your toes and I'll reward you if you help me with answers. (Incase you haven't worked it out, you answer by posting a review.) 


	2. A Shoulder

Chapter Two - "A Shoulder"  
  
Disclaimer: again, I don't own any characters. Most of the events have come out of my own imagination. Don't sue me-it'll cost you more than you'd gain cos I don't have any money.  
  
A/N: This takes place about seven weeks after the previous chapter. Bare with me, I'm trying to work out the formatting still. *~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Jonesy was finding it hard to concentrate.  
  
The phone rang, and PJ picked it up. He spoke for a bit then hung up and went looking for Tess.  
  
Jonesy was pulled out of his daydream by a snippet of the conversation between PJ and Tess. Words like "Josh", "Phonecall" and "Third time today"  
  
His love for Tess was deep, but he had not, as yet, informed the rest of the station about his feelings for her, so there was no way he could come straight out and ask PJ what was happening. (Although, not to his knowledge of course, there was a standing bet between the Boss and Ben as to which couple would get together first: PJ and Jo; or Tess and Evan)  
  
Jonesy thought over his options, dismissing most ideas as being too outrageous, taping further conversations between PJ and Tess; or too revealing, he could tell PJ how he felt about Tess and ask what was happening. The other down side to that plan was he'd sound nosy.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
He ended up resorting to desperate measures, seeing these were desperate times. He confronted her. He had, after all, received a call from Josh himself (Josh was none to pleased about that. The dislike, it seemed, was mutual).  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
He was about to head home, when the phone rang again. This time Tess answered it herself.  
  
"I should have known that word would get around in that hospital." She seemed very pissed off with him and slammed the phone down.  
  
"Does Josh want you back Tess?" Jonesy's tone was hesitant, not quite sure whether he could handle loosing her again. "Because."  
  
Tess cut him off.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Two simple little words that caused a silence to fall over the entire station. The birds outside seemed to stop talking to one another. "That's why he's ringing. I'm Pregnant." With that, Tess ran out of the station, the situation becoming overwhelming all of a sudden.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
When she got outside, she stopped on the veranda and added to herself, almost as an afterthought  
  
"And why he's worried, I don't know. Its not like he's the father or anything."  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the station, everyone was feeling a bit shell-shocked-the sarg. was pregnant! All sorts of thoughts were racing through the minds of the Heelers:  
  
Evan: "How on earth could this have happened? I'll kill him if he hurts her or forces her to give it up. copper or not, I'll kill him. maybe there is a way around that. hmmm"  
  
PJ: "Tess? Pregnant? Who'd have thought? Maybe this might end up as a good thing after all."  
  
Ben: "Looks like the Boss is gonna owe me some money soon! Pregnant ladies look sexy and need extra support. How's Evan gonna resist that charm?"  
  
The Boss: "There go the retirement plans. Tess will probably end up to busy with the being a single parent. No way am I letting some city ladder climber in here! I'd prefer to work for more ten more years."  
  
But Jo's thoughts on the matter were less selfish: "I guess I'd better go and talk to her. She's gonna need more support."  
  
Jo left the building in search of Tess.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Back outside, Tess was calming down and decided she needed someone to talk to so began walking to the pub. A few hundred metres down the road she realised she was still in uniform and still on duty, but she was too tired to go back and face the questions that would be inevitable-Tess hadn't worked with them for as long as she had without learning about their inquisitive minds.  
  
Tess began walking again, still towards the pub. They'd have to make do without her at the station.  
  
"its not like I slack off on the job or something like that. I think I deserve a break, and though Chris might not be the best person to talk to, she's gonna have to do."  
  
"What's that sarg?" until Jo spoke to her, Tess had not realised she was talking aloud.  
  
"How much has she heard?" Tess thought to herself, but aloud she said: "just thinking. Nothing important."  
  
"Well if you need someone to talk to or a friend, I'm here Tess."  
  
"Thanks Jo." Jo wasn't the sort of person Tess had thought about when trying to find someone to talk to, but now Tess thought about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. "I need some time to myself to think, but I might just take you up on that idea sometime."  
  
Little did Tess know that she would need Jo sooner than she thought and that Jo would be needing her.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
A/N nothing much else to add except- scandal or not? 


	3. Marriage and More

Chapter Four - Marriage and more  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of the TV show Blue Heelers, that I have borrowed for this fanfiction, do not belong to me, though some of the events are from actual scenes recently. I am not profiting at all from this work, it has been done entirely for my own enjoyment.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Jonesy and Tess were out on patrol. Tess had long ago tuned out to what Evan was saying but she could tell something was on his mind- he only rambled when something was bothering him, and he'd been rambling for the last twenty minutes, although Tess had tuned out after the first few minutes.  
  
She'd learnt that it was better to ignore him and let him sort it out. If there was something important he'd say so directly to her.  
  
Anyway she had other things on her mind - what on earth was she going to do? Her life had been perfect- she was married (admittedly to the wrong person, but she was still married), she had a house, she was a sergeant.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when Evan swung the car off the road and opened his door and got out. That surprised Tess, she wasn't used to him doing anything irrational.  
  
Tess got out of the car after him. Jonesy was pacing uneasily and still rambling. Finally he stopped.  
  
"Basically what I'm saying is we should get married." He blurted.  
  
Tess was stunned! She knew he loved her, he had told her as much a few months ago. But she didn't think his feelings were that deep.  
  
He looked so sincere, she could really find the heart to tell him what she really needed to. An answer finally came out of her mouth, she couldn't remember what exactly but it was something like:  
  
"I don't even know if I'm going to keep it."  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
Tess spent a lot of time that night trying to work out what she would do. How was she going to tell Josh, who had always longed for kids, that it wasn't his child? More to the point, how would she tell the father she was carrying his bundle of joy? Was she going to have the baby or an abortion? Would he understand and support her decision?  
  
Tess was so wrapt up in her thoughts, that she did not relise the phone was ringing until about the tenth ring. She got up, quite annoyed at being pulled from her thoughts, and answered, thinking to herself that this person had better be calling for a good reason or they'd be missing a head.  
  
The phone call turned out to be a telemarketer. She expected she'd been a bit harsh, poor guy probably hadn't heard such a wide variety of insults for a long time, and might be tempted to never call anyone again, least of all her.  
  
All in all, she felt sorry for him, it wasn't, afterall, his fault she was pregnant to Him, to her collegue, to Evan  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 


	4. Memories pt 1

Disclaimer: There once was a girl who was born to privledge. This girl's parents owned Southern Star Network. I am not this little girl.  
  
A/N: re-posting this chap, not sure if it will work.  
  
Tip: Reviews make authors happy- I got two reviews!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[I]"I'm kicking you out at nine."[/I] Such simple words, such a simple meaning, but not as easy as it seems. When Tess uttered them, she had counted on her head, not her heart. She counted on her beliefs rather than her feelings, her head not her gut. That is, after all, what comes with the job, isn't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonesy found Tess outside.  
  
"Tess.." he began but was cut off.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said. I've decided to keep the baby." it was her turn to be cut off.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"but there's more to it than that. The child is not Josh's, it can't be. I was on the pill while we were married, but he did not know. I was not ready for his child. When was in the hospital, I did not have it, because Josh did not know to bring them to me, and I did not feel I could trust anyone to bring them to me without blabbing." There was a pause as she stopped to gather her thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that. the baby's yours Evan. That night..."  
  
Evan heard no more. He was remembering something he had pushed away.  
  
~~~//Memory (Jonesy's POV)//~~~  
  
[I]"Come on, time to go." Tess had been eying the clock for the last half hour.  
  
I got up with some regret, thinking I had finally gotten a chance with the woman I loved, the woman of my dreams. I suppose I was making some progress, she had talked to me for over an hour, and not once had we talked about work. ~*2 hours later*~  
  
Suddenly I'm awake, there's someone in my room. I turn on the light, and there she is, perfect as always, no hint of red eyes, no hint she's been deeply hurt. She walked over towards me, with passion in her eyes, passion I hadn't seen since that day in the locker room, and hadn't even dreamed I'd see again so suddenly. I struggled to get up, but she pushed me back. "Tess?" I mumbled, unsure of what was going on "Evan"  
  
~*Next morning*~  
  
I awoke and finding an empty bed beside me, dismissed it for another dream. A dream like the ones that had been frequenting my sleep since that day in the locker room. [/I] 


	5. Memories pt 2

BDisclaimer: /b they are not mine; I borrow and do not own.  
  
BAuthor's Note: /b Do not sue me for the heart attack you may have just suffered due to the surprise of me having updated. It's not my fault that my muse does not like me at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tess could tell what was going on in his mind. She'd thought it through many times herself. How was it that she had not only slept with a colleague after promising herself she wouldn't, but she hadn't even been separated a day, and now she was pregnant to him? It was not the sort of thing Tess Gallagher usually did.  
  
"Mine? That's my baby?" The truth had not yet quite sunk into a very shocked Evan  
  
"Not unless there is another Evan standing behind you." Tess could understand his disbelief; it had taken her a while to believe she was pregnant, and much longer to believe it was his.  
  
She stood up to leave "I'll give you some time to think." Tess switched from concerned 'partner' to boss, "Take the rest of the day off, I'll tell the boss that you needed some personal time."  
  
With that, Tess went inside, leaving him with no time to object  
  
~~~//Memory (Tess' POV)//~~~  
  
I sat there, staring almost constantly at the clock, willing the hands to speed up, yet dreading them doing so. I wanted 9 o'clock to come so much, yet dreading it at the same time. 9 o'clock, wen I could stop playing hostess, the same 9 o'clock when I'd be left alone, with nothing to occupy me but memories, feelings and needs.  
  
Memories.... that day in the locker room, the advice from PJ, my marriage, and the worst of them all, today's revelation. The man I married because I was scared of love, of my feelings. Scared cared that what happened to my mother might happen to me-that love might walk out the door again and leave me standing alone with my heart in shreds  
  
So, instead I broke my own heart. I ripped it to pieces, thinking that by doing it myself would make it hurt less, but it didn't.  
  
I still saw him every day, and every day it hurt more, not less, and each day I saw that I had not only ripped his heart out but his as well.  
  
And then today, well today, today I discovered I was living a façade. Not only had I broken both of our hearts, but I had also married a gay man. A man who had known he was gay for over 10 years. And my heart broke again. It was ironic that I felt betrayed, when I had betrayed him even more so.  
  
*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*  
  
It only took me 10 minutes to work this through in my head, and 10 minutes to work out that I had let him walk out of my life again and I was regretting it, again.  
  
It had only been ½ an hour since he had left, but it seemed like eternity. It took me less than 5 minutes to clean up from dinner, with each movement rushed; yet it seemed to take an eternity.  
  
A quick shower took care of the work place grime, but choosing an outfit presented a problem.  
  
What to wear?  
  
Evan always saw me in uniform or baggy clothes because that was basically all I owned. I wanted something that screamed "WOMAN" and would leave him in no doubt as to my feelings.  
  
Normally, if my current situation could be called normal for me, I would borrow something off of Jo and bear the consequent questions but I doubted she, or PJ, would appreciate a call at quarter to 10 at night, and it would seem rather improper seeing as how "heartbroken" I was.  
  
Plus she'd wish to come clubbing, because that was the excuse I would use, the excuse I usually used.  
  
Luckily, for both of our sanities, I found in some hidden corner of my wardrobe precisely the right outfit ~ revealing yet still modest, if such a thing was probable.  
  
I arrived at the pub at a little before 11 and luckily Chris was up to her eyeballs, so she didn't give me any trouble to get a key.  
  
When I reached his room, I used the key Chris had "given" me and walked in, careful to make enough noise to wake him, because I didn't really relish the idea of being thrown across the room by a half conscious Jonesy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning I woke early, like usual and looked a the man lying next to me, sleeping peacefully, with no idea of what I was about to do, that I was going to walk out of his life again.  
  
I left, leaving no evidence that I had been there, taking none with me, or so I thought at the time. How wrong I was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW!!! That's the longest chapter I've done ever!  
  
I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. 


	6. Time To Reflect

Disclaimer:  
  
A/N: Ok guys. You need to take a deep breath and pinch yourselves, because you're really not dreaming, this is an update! After 5 months, I have updated! I would like to say, however, that if I had gotten some more reviews, so that I knew that people were actually reading this, then this would have gotten posted a lot sooner.  
  
On with the show:  
  
Tess walked back into the station, rather happy with how things had gone. She hadn't rambled on for ages, Jonesy seemed to have taken the news rather well, he wasn't like storming off down the street, never to talk to her again, so overall, it had gone rather well.  
  
"Is the boss in his office?" Tess needed to inform him of Jonesy's leave of absence for the rest of the day, but not why... not until the two of them had discussed it as a couple would Tess tell anyone of the truth. Plus, she hadn't really come to terms with it herself; it was still rather a shock to her.  
  
"Yeah, Tess. He wanted to talk to you anyways." Jo was warming up to her sergeant, beginning to even think of her as a close friend, rather than just a colleague.  
  
Tess walked over to Tom's office and knocked on his door, still not quite certain as to what to say.  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Tess, come in." Tom was sitting at his desk, not really doing much, just staring into space.  
  
"We need to talk," they both blurted out at the same time.  
  
"You go first Gallagher."  
  
"Umm Boss, I think that Jones is going to need some time to himself today. he just got a bit of a shock."  
  
"Okay, I trust your judgement. Send him home, and find out if Parish or Stewart are up for some overtime." Tom was curious, but there was something in Tess' face that made him refrain from asking the question on his mind.  
  
"Thanks Boss." Tess' reply was not simply for letting Evan go for the rest of the day. "you wanted to see me for something?"  
  
"Tess, I'm sure you're going to be under some pressure for a while yet. but I think that you should take some days off to think through your options."  
  
"Thanks for the concern Boss, but I think I'm right for the moment. Might take a raincheck on it htough."  
  
a smile came across Tom's face. he'd underestimated her yet again. the girl had spirit. "Ok, but if you need it, give me a day's notice to fiddle around with the rosters. I suppose you're going to want to start earlier for a bit?" It was Tess' turn to grin as she got up and opened the door to leave. "Oh, and Gallagher, Congratulations."  
  
A/N. ok, I know it's a small chapter, but I should have Chap 7 up soon. And just so you all know, I have the ending but I'm not sure what to put in between now and then, so any ideas would help you get a quicker update. 


	7. Fireworks

Disclaimer: As much as i'd like to, I don't own it, never have and never will.

A/N: Thanks for all the thousands of reviews and ideas. i just love them!!!.... (note sarcasm in first sentence)

* * *

One Month Later  
  
"Are you sure of this?" The concern in her voice was evident.  
  
"Well, no. But we have to tell them sometime, and there's no time like the present. So I guess yes." He was starting to pick up some of her worse habits.  
  
"Ok, lets go and tell them before you're resolve wares off." With that, Jo took PJ's hand and the two of them left his room and headed down to the pub.

* * *

"Chris, a rum and coke for Jo, a lemonade for me and whatever everyone else's been having." PJ's generosity raised the curiosity of the Heelers.  
  
"What's going on Peej? You seem extremely happy all of a sudden." Ben's Orange Juice had arrived in front of him, and he eyed it with slight disgust.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong Stewart? Can't a bloke buy drinks for him mates?"  
  
"Well, you're not just any bloke. The only other times you've ever bought us all drinks you've had something up you're sleeves." Evan joined the conversation, stating what they all knew was true. "And you have NEVER bought us all drinks when you were on call."  
  
"Ok, you've got me. Jo and I would like to make an announcement." All the Heelers' eyes were now focused on PJ. "We'd like to tell you all that we're dating..."  
  
"And we thought you should know because it could affect you all." Jo finished his sentence for him, knowing that he wasn't going to get far.  
  
"Well congrats guys!" Tess' response was sudden.  
  
"You knew?" Evan was rather annoyed that she hadn't told him, even though no one had been inform to the reason for their sudden friendship.  
  
"Of course. We girls have to stick together don't we Jo?"  
  
"Yep." came the reply from the girl standing next to her bloke, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I think this calls for a toast." Ben raised his glass. "To PJ and Jo, may you encounter no bumps in the road to happiness." there were murmurs of 'PJ and Jo's from all around.  
  
"Congratulations Parish. You've gotten yourself a good bloke." Tom spoke for the first time, his face about to split from the huge smile that was on it, not just for the money he was sure he was going to get very soon.  
  
"Was that a compliment Boss?"  
  
"I do believe it was." Jo impulsively reached over and gave Tom a hug. "Thanks.........I think."  
  
Jo went back to standing beside PJ, shooting Tess a meaningful look. Jo wasn't the only one who had shared a secret. Tess shot back death glare, but motioned Evan over to her anyway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jonsey was immediately worried by the fact that she had summoned him to her side.  
  
"I think now would be a good time." She whispered to him. "Seeing as how they've already had one announcement."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He whispered back, before squaring his shoulders. He addressed the group: "Guys, I think there's something else you should know." A surprised look passed over the face of the others. "You know how Tess' pregnant?"  
  
"Are you sure? I was wondering why I kept getting the early-morning shift." Ben's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Well, you see, the thing is... I don't know how to say this."  
  
"What he's trying to say is...." Tess offered.  
  
"Will someone please spit it out?" PJ was annoyed by all the stalling.  
  
"What they're trying to say is that Josh isn't the father." Jo was rewarded by a thankful glance from Tess, a rather surprised look from Evan, and a gasp from the rest of them.  
  
"Then who is?" PJ found his voice first.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Jo was annoyed by the stupidity of her fellow officers to say the least.  
  
"Oh my God, you were here that night Tess." Chris' sudden revelation had everyone even more puzzled.  
  
"Of course! That's why Jones needed some personal time isn't it?" Tom caught on to the same train of thought that Chris was having.  
  
"Will someone please explain what's going on?" PJ still looked very puzzled.  
  
"I second that!" Obviously PJ wasn't alone in his little world of misunderstanding. He still had Ben's company.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you, or do you need diagrams and a dictionary?" Jo was bursting from the secret she had held for the longest month in her life.  
  
"I'm the father." Jonesy had come to the end of his tether with the whole group.

* * *

A stunned silence could be found around PJ and Ben for the next half hour.  
  
"Father... Jonesy..... Father.... Tess... Jonesy...Father.... Pregnant .... Couple..."  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Hasham." Tom had taken the whole spectacle with a pinch of salt. The scene of two grown men unable to form coherent sentences was rather amusing. "Hope you enjoy your stay with us."  
  
"You Bastard!!!" Josh ran across the room to Evan.  
  
"Oh yay. I can't wait to see how this one ends." The sarcasm was dripping from Jo's voice as she got up to try and knock some sense into the two fighting men. "A hand boss?"  
  
With a groan Tom got up from his rather uncomfortable seat to cross the room after Jo to where Josh was still yelling at Jones. "Who was the idiot who told him tonight?"  
  
"I think Tess was feeling pretty crappy about how Peej and Ben took it, so she thought that telling Josh tonight wouldn't make the day much worse and she could get it all done in one day." Jo arrived next to the two blokes. "Ok fellas, nice to see you Josh, I know you're upset, but can you please leave my colleague here alone?"  
  
"Too right I'm upset. He slept with my wife." Josh all but spat at Evan. "And got her pregnant."  
  
"At least she was faithful until AFTER the marriage broke up." Evan spat back.  
  
"I'd take that as a no if I was you Parrish." Tom was still into seeing the funny side of things tonight.  
  
"This is going to be a long night Boss." Jo glanced over to where the bumbling fools stood, "We've still got the task of taking Ben and Peej home to look forward to."  
  
"Chrissie, do you have a couple of rooms that you could spare for these two?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Tom." Chris looked at her book. "Four and seven are free."  
  
"Ok, you take care of the bumbling fools, and I'll see what I can do with these two."

* * *

ok guys, thats it. I've done my bit, now can you PLEASE do yours? I need more ideas because I'm really running out of ideas.


	8. All Bets Are Off

All Bets Are Off 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did, I'd be out shopping for a new wardrobe atm.

**A/N**: Ok, its short. Mainly because I haven't updated in AGES and I thought you guys might like to hear the next bit of the story. Also because, well, anything more wouldn't have fit. So it's kinda a filler chapter, with a bit of humour to keep the wolves at bay. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get the next one up, so savour the taste! (Although, if no-one reviews, I might just give up on this hint)

* * *

__

"I'm telling you Boss, you owe me fifty bucks!"

__

"And I'm telling you sergeant, that you owe ME $50."

The sounds of their argument drifted through the silent station.

"How do you see that? Tess and Jones got together earlier."

"So? It was one night Stewart! They didn't really get together, they only slept together."

"And that doesn't classify as something?" Ben took a deep breath, lowering his voice, aware that anyone might walk in at any moment. "The bet was about who would get _together_ first, not who would come clean about it."

"How do we know that Jones and Gallagher weren't together before Hasham and Parish?" Tom Croydon wasn't used to loosing. "They both announced it on the same night, so that makes the fact that they're together from that moment, because it would be impossible to pinpoint when Parish and Hasham got together without arousing suspicion."

"Suspicion of what Boss?" Evan stood in the doorway of the office. The same thought ran through the two men's heads: 'how much has he heard?'

"Nothing Jones, nothing." Tom answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, if it's nothing why don't you tell me?" Evan was suspicious- he would have been even if had he not overheard what he did. The two other men had been acting somewhat suspiciously over the past few weeks. "Well, if you're not going to tell me I'm just going to either get you both drunk and get it out of you Tom, or beat it out of you Ben."

The two men exchanged a look. They had no doubt whatsoever that Evan would do as he said. If he was going to find out anyway. . .

"Ok, fine Jones, seeing as how you'll find out anyway." Out came the story- how they had been sick of watching their colleagues pussyfoot their way around each other, and wondering who would get together first. How they had, after an especially trying day, made a bet about who would get together first, and how now they were unable to agree to who had won the bet.

All through the story, Evan hand listened calmly. At least that was how he appeared on the outside. On the inside he was dying to burst out loud. It sounded so unlike his two workmates that he wanted roll on the floor and laugh until his sides hurt and his cheeks felt like they would never be normal again. He couldn't do that. A thought arrived in his mind. Maybe it was time he had some fun of his own . . .

He was brought back to the present by a guilt-ridden silence. He looked at the guilty parties, almost feeling sorry for them. He put on his best angry look and stormed out of the office, slamming the door for good measure.

* * *

Ben and Tom looked at each other.

"Well, I think that went well." Ben started. He was about to continue, to say something about how Evan hadn't thrown anything, and how he hadn't forced one of them against a wall when the door swung open again.

"Firstly, let me say, the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Evan was going to use what advantage he had right now, knowing that he'd never again get to yell at his boss. "However, I have thought about it, and I think that telling PJ, Jo and Tess wouldn't make your lives easy, and maybe I should let them do that."

Tom and Ben had been looking rather apprehensive at the idea that Jones would tell PJ and Tess. Jo probably wouldn't have that much to say, but Tess was hormonal, and who could say how she would react.

"But here's the deal. You too baby-sit for Tess and/or me for free three times a year. Any objections and I'll tell all three."

Ben and Tom looked at each other, thinking that they were getting off lightly. They turned back to Jones and nodded, somewhat relieved that he hadn't made such a big problem. Evan turned to leave, and then remembered something.

"Oh, and no backing out because of teething or other early childhood complications, such as pooey nappies."

* * *

Once Evan had made it back into the main station, he all but sprinted to the toilets. After he had locked the door, he sat collapsed against the wall, tears of laughter falling down his cheeks. 'Classic,' he thought to himself. 'The look of shock and guilt on their faces!' He laughed harder, if it was possible to do so, shoving his forearm to smother the noise that was beginning to escape from his mouth. 'Pity I said I wouldn't tell Jo. She would have loved it!'

* * *

About half an hour later, a rather sober looking Jones exited the bathroom. He had washed his face, so that no evidence of tears remained, and was trying very hard to avoid eye contact with the other two men in the station, fearing if he looked at them for too long, he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. They, luckily, put it down to still being pissed off at them.

Jo, PJ and Tess all put the stony silence between the trio down to some sort of blue and were all resolving, silently to themselves of course, to find out exactly what had happened while they had been out on their various duties.

* * *


	9. Life, Death and Taxes

Life, Death And Taxes 

**Disclaimer:** My love of Jonesy and Tess is all I own. All the characters belong to other people.

**A/N:** This chapter is Short and Sour.

* * *

"I don't want another marriage. I don't want a bloke. I just want a father for my child. That's all that I can manage at the moment." Her words rang through his ears, again and again and again. He stared at her in shock, and watched as Josh walked through the door. He stood motionless as Josh made his way over towards Tess. His feet were cemented to the floor as the other man began to hit Tess in the face. He watched as her head was thrown from side to side with the force of his hits. He watched in horror as Josh threw a well aimed at her stomach. Josh smirked as she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. He left through the door he had come. Evan was finally able to move his feet. He rushed to her side and watched as her face contorted in pain. The crutch of her pants was red and wet with her blood.

He didn't know how, but somehow he ended up at the Emergency Room, clutching onto her hand, racing down a corridor. A door was slammed in his face, and all he could see through the glass was her face, filled with pain and fear.

His pulse beating in his ears, he watched, feeling detached from his body, as she was wheeled down the hall into the operating room. The nurse came out, looking grim. He didn't need her to tell him. He could tell from the look on her face. She shook her head anyway, and he broke down in the middle of the room, surrounded by strangers who all avoided him. He began to scream her name, tears pouring down his face. He couldn't believe he'd lost her. He couldn't believe he'd lost them both.

* * *

****

A/N: Please review. Even flaming is welcome.

**brindabella**: oooh, praise is good!!! I think that I also am one of the only remaining TJ writers.

**softballover**: I'm glad people found it funny, cos i was kinda worried whether it would sound stupid. I'm gonna keep writing as much as my muses will allow.


	10. Hospitals

Hospitals

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ok, so a great percentage of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the episode _A Knife For A Knife_. Therefore, if you think you recognise it, then it's probably not mine. I'd like to thank the wonderful webmistress' at Steps who's transcripts of scenes have helped my creations greatly.

**A/N:** I tried. Really I did. I was going to follow the storyline of the show. However, it's just too hard. So, the last chap that was going to be Evan's dream in the dream episode, is now a dream while he's unconcious. I hadn't thought about the possibility that people might think it was the end. I did think about ending it with that, but then remembered I've got this great ending already written and I didn't want to waste it. (I also realise that technically Tatiana and PJ are supposed to be together still, but you shall have to overlook that slight misdirection in my story. I am human after all.)

**PJoluvver**: Come to the dark side...

**Masala**: The suspense is killing you? It's killing me cos i dont know what else to write!

**Karatemastr**: Ahhh, thats not the ending. and you know my fic, Phonecall... Its supposed to be only one chap.

**jakc**: YAY!!! of course they're second. Its the URST. My other BH fic is also TJ

* * *

Jonesy woke up and found he had an oxygen mask over his face. He looked at the people standing around his bed and smiled when he saw she was alive. The pain in his stomach returned, along with the memories of the morning.

He looked at Tess, and cleared his throat. "You're okay?" She nodded. "And the baby?" As she nodded the second time, he let out a breath he couldn't afford to hold. He grasped the morphine button, needing to feel the pain ebb away once more. He removed his mask so that the people around him could hear him better. "Hey Boss."

Tom looked down at him, and then at Tess. Everyone was looking downhearted (which wasn't surprising given the circumstances) and he didn't like that. He wasn't used to seeing his normally cheerful employees looking sad. It certainly didn't suit them. He could only think of one joke to make, and it was a poor attempt anyway. "Anything to get out of work eh?"

Evan would have laughed in other circumstances, but he was fairly sure that it would only make his discomfort worse. He reached his hand towards Tess, and smiled when she took it. They were unaware of the look that crossed the good doctor's face. She smiled and spoke quietly to Tom. "Senior Sergeant, you I ask question." She said, motioning towards the door.

Tom directed a comment about getting better to Evan, quite aware that the younger man wouldn't hear it. He said it more for his own comfort than for that of his young colleague.

* * *

Tess noticed, on some level at least, that they were now alone. She looked at him, noticing the far away look in his eyes. She supposed that the morphine was about to kick in. She reckoned she had a few minutes, max, before he floated off into the blissful, quiet, drug-induced sleep.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Evan looked up at her, amazed at the amount of concern in her voice and on her face. He wondered for a moment whether this really was the same woman who had said that she didn't need to have another husband, no matter how much he loved her or she loved him. He hated that he was the one that was making her frown.

"I'm a bit floaty really." He replied, loving the way her face lit up when she laughed at his childish, yet honest, comment. He watched as her face betrayed an inward battle.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving my life." She smiled at him, and then remembered another part. "And the baby's."

Evan felt that he now had to fight harder against the lure of unconsciousness. He managed to say a small word, "anytime", and give her a small smile before he felt the world go black as the drus in the drip kicked in.

Tess sat at his side for a few moments, then replaced his mask and kissed him on the forehead before exiting the room, glancing back for a moment before she shut the door to the room of the one she loved. 'Why can't love be enough?' She questioned of herself, placing her hand on her stomach and knowing too well the answer. It was enough for some people but she wasn't quite ready to admit that it was enough for her too. She wasn't ready to hand someone else the ammunition needed to hurt her as much as Josh had.

* * *

FURTHER DOWN THE HALL

Tom followed Tatiana down the hall to the nurse's station, where they stopped. She cleared her throat and waited until she was sure that she had his complete attention. "Jones and Tess they are, um, lovers no?"

He starred at her wondering how she could have picked up on something that an entire station of coppers had missed. "It's a bit more complicated than that." She starred at him. She had thought that she would be giving him a shock; she thought that he wouldn't have noticed. Tatiana seemed to pick up on these things more often than others. "She's pregnant to him. I don't know how much they've told the Commander, so I think they'd all appreciate it if you didn't mention it to him, or anyone probably."

"Understood Senior Sargent." She said, placing a hand on his arm. She looked down at her arm, and then switched back to professional mode. "Is there any other next-of-kin that I need to inform?"

* * *

Some time later, Jonesy awoke again, and this time found the room empty. The pain in his side has subsided again and he was happy to sit back and contemplate his navel. 'Except for two slight problems, that's an excellent idea.' he thought to himself. Number one being the fact that he wasn't able to sit, he was stuck half reclined in his bed, the second being that even if he was able to sit, he wouldn't be able to see his navel to contemplate it anyway. He could tell from the pressure on his abdomen that his stomach and navel were wrapped in several layers of fabric bandaging.

Instead, he did the only thing that made sense at that moment. He thought about her. He thought about the dream he had while he was in recovery after surgery. He muddled through some personal psychoanalysis of what it could mean, and kept coming back to the same conclusion. He still loved her. He loved her even though she'd married another bloke and even though she'd brushed him off yet again.

There was only one more thing to do. Convince her that she felt the same. He knew that she did, he'd seen it in her eyes when he awoke, and when she'd cradled him in her arms in the rail yards. He felt it that day in the locker room, and the night they conceived their child. He just had to convince her that she could trust him, that he wasn't like the devil incarnate (a.k.a. Josh Carmichael), and that they deserved a second chance.

"First chance." he said to the empty room. "We never had a first chance, so how can we have a second?"

Evan was shocked when the room replied: "You sound like you have something on your mind son." He glanced around, following the voice that sounded remarkably like his father. "Anything you need to share?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, even I didn't see that ending coming. Ok, so anyone who has info on Evan's relationship with his step-father (the commander is his step-father, right?) Could you please share some of that knowledge with me? Puppy dog eyes Otherwise, just review and tell me how you feel about this fic. Jessica and Edgar are getting close to wrapping up this fic, as long as they don't get any new ideas, it _should_ be finished early next year... depending on various other factors as well, of course. 


	11. The Truth Is Sometimes Hard To Take

The Truth Is Sometimes Hard To Take

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nothing fancy this time, a huge (by my standards at least) chapter instead. So, I don't own, someone else does. I don't profit from this, you should be able to work that out by the pitiful amount in my bank account.

**A/N: **Well, seeing as how the Commander never took a large part in the show, I thought that I'd ad-lib a lot of him. So he's going to be a very conservative, religious man who is set in his ways and views of the world. Any objections feel free to flame away. I also can't remember when the Commander married Evan's mother, and so whether he is Commander Jones or Commander something else. For the purposes of this story, let's say that the Commander married Evan's mother after both sons were born, but young enough that they changed their last names. So the Commander has watched Evan grow up.

**Jakc**: Did I tell you that I loved your review to the last chap of Phonecall? Ok, Jonesy got stabbed (as in the real show) and he was under anesetic when he dreamed that Tess had been stabbed after all. Make Sense?

**Brindabella:** Oooh, read your TJ, tis good. Wish all the other fans would try their hand at writing.

**Kat-Girl-1987:** Ok, so read the bit for Jakc, plus add in the fact that this is from two seasons ago... I'm kinda a bit behind

* * *

_Evan was shocked when the room replied: "You sound like you have something on your mind son." He glanced around, following the voice that sounded remarkably like his father. "Anything you need to share?"_

"Dad? When did you get here?" Evan was overwhelmed to see his stepfather. They hadn't had too much contact since he left the Academy. (A/N: I'm not 100 sure about whether or not that's true. I think I might have read it somewhere but I can't be sure.) That was one reason he was uncertain as to how to tell his father about Tess and the baby. It seemed to him that it might open another rift in their already fragile relationship. The Commander had very strong views on what should and should not occur outside of not only work, but also marriage. Evan was certain that his father would not approve of his relationship (or lack-there-of) with his superior officer.

"With whom did you never have a first chance?" It was hard to throw the older man's train of inquiry. The Commander was a copper, after all.

"You've really gotta stop answering my questions to the walls dad." Evan knew he was only prolonging the inevitable. There had never been any escaping the questions from his stepfather. "It's a long story. Why don't you pull up a chair?" He suggested, motioning towards the rather uncomfortable chair that was still placed at his bedside from when Tess had joined him earlier.

As the Commander lowered himself into the plastic chair, he wondered who it was who had last sat here. He figured that what his son had to tell him had something to do with the currently leading lady in his life. Evan Jones had been fickle in some of his early relationships with members of the opposite sex. Recently (or at least since the younger man had left High School) he had become fiercely loyal to whomever he bestowed his affections upon. He turned his concentration from his inner ramblings and reminisces to the young man who lay beside him in a hospital bed, hooked up to the many machines in the room.

"I think that it is safe to assume that whatever I am about to tell you will come as a surprise to you. I haven't exactly been the dutiful son lately, and thus my affairs haven't been greatly related to you." Evan began his story not unlike a dying man may begin his reconciliation with feuding loved ones, which was understandable, given the fact that had the knife hit him slightly higher his father might be giving consideration to writing his eulogy at this very moment. "Have you been down to the station today?" He inquired of his father, not really knowing how to tell him what he had to say.

"No, I heard from Croydon and headed straight here, why?"

"It would be easier to explain had you met the rest of my colleagues." The picture of what was going on in his son's head had just begun to clear for the Commander. Evan paused for a few moments, still unsure as to how to continue. "Tess Gallagher…"

The Commander knew that name from somewhere… it dawned on him what this might be about.

"The woman who was with you on patrol. You're worried about her, aren't you?" He almost snorted at the irony of it. 'Trust my son to be the only bloody compassionate male copper on the force.'

"It's not as simple as that Dad." Evan decided it was time to take the plunge, cut loose all options, and throw the book out the proverbial window. "The truth is… in the short version at least, that I'm in love with her and she's pregnant with my child."

* * *

To say you could have heard a pin drop would have been an understatement. There was no sound, the steady hum of the machinery that assured the nurses that Evan Jones was still alive and kicking seemed to evaporate into thin air for a few moments. The laboured breathing behind an oxygen mask almost stopped as Evan watched his stepfather's face go through several emotion-charged expressions. Confusion, panic, disbelief, rage, an emotion that he couldn't account for and then blank. It became void of all expression.

The Commander stood and began pacing around the small area of floor that was bare. "That can't be true. This is just another joke you've decided to play on your dear old dad." He stared down at Evan, willing the younger man to answer in the affirmative.

"Believe me dad when I say that even I wouldn't find that a funny joke to play. Everything I just told you is 110 true." He watched as the Commander resumed his pacing, feeling a little panicky about the reaction that his tale had received.

"She's your superior officer. She's married to another bloke. And you go and get her pregnant?" The Commander accented his speech with his voice raising a little at the end of each word, going from a deathly silence to an almost all-out, one sided, shouting match.

Evan watched in horror as his stepfather returned to the demon that he always became when enraged. The Commander's normally well kept temper could become very intimidating when the fuse finally burnt to its inevitable conclusion. Although the older man had never physically hurt his mother, brother or himself, he had always been well aware of the physical strength contained within the large frame. Against his own will, and better judgement, he began to breath heavily, moving the oxygen mask from where it had rested around his neck to cover his nose and mouth once more.

* * *

The steady beeping of the alarm in Room 317 brought a stream of nurses from various places around the ward. The stream flowed into room, all following specific, possibly pre-arranged, tasks. As one nurse lowered the bed of the patient within, another herded his anxious looking father outside.

"Sir, you need to leave." Came through the haze that was Commander Jones' mind. A haze which had been created when the machines' in Evan's room had begun their panic signals.

The Commander had watched as his son began to gulp in air like when he did when he was ten and was competing with his mates to see who could remain under water for the longest. His face had gotten that look of panic that he had when he was eight and realised that he was stuck up the tree and he wouldn't be able to get down. He had that look of disbelief that he had got one morning when his mother told him how his birth father had died. He had the look of betrayal in his eyes that had also been there the day the Commander sided with someone else when he knew he was right during his time at the Academy.

Commander Jones found himself outside on another uncomfortable seat, staring down the hallway towards the door through which he had so recently entered, and abruptly been exited through.

He placed his head in his hands and for the first time since his wife had lost their last child, began to cry. His beliefs, and opinions, had almost cost him another child forever. He couldn't believe that he once had thought it was all worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you thought that any of the two characters were out of character. Stress can do that to you... (either that or a writer being on holidays and not able to check all the details. Either one works for me!). I'm sorry for another cliff-hanger, but if you check out the announcement at the beginning of last chapter, you should be able to deduce an answer to quell your fears... if that makes sense. Anyway, I'm very proud of myself, this chapter got written 11 days after the last one was written, so I'm going at a reasonably steady pace. As I said earlier, flame (or worship) away.

Another Question: ** Is Jonesy's mum still alive? **It's really important that I know, because if she's not, then there are some problems in the upcoming chapters. It doesn't effect the next chapter but please tell me so I know, and then can take it into account in future chapters.


	12. Chats With Chris

Chats with Chris

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The increase in my bank account doesn't come from selling this story or making profits from it, the money is from my parents who don't approve of my writings, so if they were paying me to do anything, it would be to stop writing FFs, which isn't going to happen, so don't worry people.

**A/N: **My GOD!!! This chapter got written a week after the last one. Unfortunately for you people, I'm away from home which means that this phenomena will not be apparent to you all.

Em: I'm glad you liked that update, heres the next. I can't remember what my plan for Jonesy's mum was, so its all good!

* * *

Sometime later found the Commander still sitting in the waiting room down the hall from Evan, this time asleep in a rather uncomfortable chair. He noticed not that the commotion outside Room 317 had subsided nor that a rather distraught-looking red-headed woman had arrived and had spent the last half-hour at his son's bedside, talking him through things like the surrogate mother she sometimes was.

* * *

Chris had gotten the news about Jonesy's stabbing via the town grapevine early on in the piece, but had planned to stay away until the time when she assumed that the general panicky, hubbub would have quietened.

Tom had then called for the lunches, something that he rarely did himself, but under the circumstances, what with all the irritable people around the station, was quite understandable. Chris felt for her quiet, stern, gold-hearted friend who ruled with an iron fist and generally showed no emotion.

When Tom informed her, somewhat off-handedly that the Commander was up at the hospital, she could have sworn (had she not known him better) that he was telling her this for a specific purpose. It was not until after he had left with the lunches in tow, that she recalled a somewhat rather drunken conversation in which Jonesy had revealed the Commander's total objection to relationships between fellow officers. There was no way, in Evan's opinion, that his stepfather would never approve of any relationship (or lack thereof, as it was at the time) between himself and one Teresa Gallagher.

Sending a quick thanks to whatever it was that made life make sense, and coincidences occur (**A/N**: I would say God, but I'm not sure if Chris is religious, agnostic or atheist) for making Tom Croydon perceptive for once in his life, Chris locked the bar, shoed several potential customers away from the front of the pub, and made her way towards the hospital.

* * *

"How are you doing mate?" Chris asked, opening the door to find a rather awake; and somewhat sheepish-looking Evan sitting up, once again, in bed.

"I'm okay. I'm wondering how Dad is though." Evan looked towards the window, as if he would find the Commander peering through it. "I…ahh… told him about Tess and the baby."

Chris raised an eyebrow, knowing little about the Commander but knowing quite a bit about his son and having reached her own conclusions based on various drunken-slurs from the younger of the two men. "How'd he take it?"

"If I were to say it went badly, it would be an understatement." His mind flashed back a few hours: _ "She's your superior officer. She's married to another bloke. And you go and get her pregnant?"_ Evan shuddered, willing himself to stay calm. "Let's just say that the gulf that exists between us has just gotten a lot larger, what with continental drift and all." Chris smiled at his slight joke. "Did you see him when you came in?"

Chris had never met the elder Jones, but was fairly sure that the only person who could possibly fill the position of a Commander in the Victorian Police. "He's slumped in the waiting room, asleep." She thought as to whether she should tell Evan the next bit and decided that it would probably be a big mistake not to tell him and have him find out later. "The nurses said that they had to banish him from in here and that after they came out he had worked himself into quite a state. They were beginning to seriously consider sedating him when he quietened down and fell asleep." She paused, unsure of how the young man was going to react. "I was going to wake him and see how he was, but they advised against it. Something about cheering you up, so I was about to put in a call to the local strippers… don't look at me like that Evan Jones. There are always bachelor parties going on at the pub."

He sent her a look that plainly said: 'whatever you reckon' and realised he was beginning to enjoy himself immensely.

"Anyway," Chris continued, "I didn't think that would go down too well with you, the hospital visitor policy or the lovely Tess."

Evan sighed, unsure of several things in his life. "What am I going to do?" He consulted the elder woman.

"About what? Tess, the Commander, the baby or being stuck in this hospital bed?" Chris had always been insightful and Jonesy was glad of that at this precise moment in time.

"All of the above, except maybe the hospital bed. Tatiana isn't going to let me out of here any time soon, so I might as well enjoy the time off my feet."

"Hmmm… sounds like a good idea. Know anyone who'd injure me for free to give me time off? Running a pub's rather stressful on the feet." They both smiled at the comment, allowing them to divert away from the serious side for a few moments. "But about the other ones, I'm not to sure. Shall we run it from the top?" As the patient smiled nodded, she continued. "Let's start with the Commander. What are exactly did he have to say."

There was a pained look on Evan's face for a moment. "His first reaction was that it had to be a joke." Evan knew that was not strictly true. There had been many emotions run over the older man's face. He didn't care to try and remember them. "Then he got angry and I started to panic. When I was small I was always scared when he was angry." He caught a look on Chris' face. "He never hurt any of us, it was just…" he paused, unsure of how to put this. "The word scary springs to mind. He hardly ever got angry but when he did it wasn't something I was used to so I generally got scared. So when he got that look on his face that he always used to get when he was angry, I had a panic attack."

"And I got kicked out of the room." A now calm Commander Jones entered, nodding to the woman beside his son's bed, closed the door behind him.

Chris looked at Evan, unsure of how he would react. When she saw that he was still sitting there happily, she rose to leave. "I should get back to the pub. Good to see that you're okay mate. If you need some reasonable food, better give me a call and I'll send someone down with something."

"Thanks Chris." Chris was surprised when he reached his hand up and grabbed it. "don't let the others be too hard on themselves, and keep and eye on Tess for me would you?"

With a nod of her head, Chris left, closing the door silently behind her.

"I'm sorry son." It was a simple sentence, but it set Evan's mind at ease and allowed him to sleep, naturally this time.

* * *

**A/N**: In the next couple of chapters there is PROBABLY going to be a time jump, from when Evan gets out of hospital, to when Tess gets sick, to when she has the bub, then to the END, which was written about a year ago- isn't it sad! 


	13. The Child Within

The Child Within

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it from the show, I don't own. I borrowed them. I will return.

**A/N:** Ok, so, this would be flowing better if the dialogue could have been entirely my own... but its not. I'd like to thank the webmistress' at Steps, for the transcript of quotes that are important to the couple.

**jakc**: You are fast becoming my BH genevra... loving the reviews, makes me happy!

**Brindabella**: Glad that Mrs Jones isn't alive, makes my life easier. Hurrying isn't me... I'm a perfectionist- don't like this chap though...

* * *

Two weeks later found Evan back at work, confined to desk duty. The two of them were an amusement for the rest of the staff- Evan treating Tess like she was wrapped in bubble wrap, and Tess watching him like a hawk; worried he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces.

She began to dream of him, her subconscious and conscious minds battling with each other. In her dreams, he became every male in her life - the boss, PJ and Ben. In a sinister voice, he told her she had no control… In her awake state, she took it to mean she couldn't control him.

The next night, she dreamed of him holding their child. As he leaned down to kiss the small child, he smiled at her, oblivious to the gun being held to his head, threatening the life of all three.

She spent the day contemplating their new psychic link, unsure what else she could call it. She had known someone was threatening him while she was asleep. She contemplated what the meaning of her previous dream. What was it that she couldn't stop, she kept asking herself. Her later, more considered answer made sense. She couldn't stop him from wanting to be a father to their child. She couldn't stop him from protecting her. She could embrace it, or fight a loosing fight.

She found him, after he'd finished interviewing a suspect, beckoning him into the interview room.

"Bringing a child into this world is different from coping alone." She stated, unsure what to say. "You'll be right," he said, hoping that she was going to say what he thought she was. "You gotta think about someone else, not just yourself. You gotta think about the world that you're bringing them into." Tess paused, knowing she was about to cross the line that she had previously drawn in the proverbial sand. "You said that you still wanted to be my friend." The small voice in Evan's head began cheering, but allowed all he uttered was a simple "Yeah." "Like right through this till the baby's born and after?" "Well I'm not sure about the delivery room." his words bought a smile to both their faces'. "I don't know… I'll let you off at the delivery room, if that's what you need." It would be a sacrifice for both of them. As she broke into a smile, he reached out to place his hand on her stomach. She thought to herself, being honest for once: 'Friend's is all I can manage at the moment.'

* * *

The two of them got more amusing to their colleagues after that. Evan began mothering the pregnant Tess. He brought her meals, urging her to eat, saying the baby was hungry, even if she wasn't. Her stomach began growing, and she was unable to wear her uniform comfortably. Evan offered her spare, unsure how she would react. Her hormones had kicked in and the group were avoiding her wrath. Ben began doubting her fitness for work so while on patrol, they headed to the hospital, telling Evan to patrol the vending machine, knowing their hot chocolate was better than normal. Jonesy arrived just as the doctor was offering to do an ultrasound, wanting to be one hundred per cent sure everything was fine, knowing that the heartbeat didn't show everything. She began to argue, but Evan's right as a father kicked in. "No, don't argue Tess, not this time. I'll be outside." He left, allowing the doctor to do his work. He returned when beckoned. "Is everything ok?" He asked the moment he was at her side. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." She smiled, knowing what was on his mind. "Do you wanna have a look?" "Thought you'd never ask". The doctor looked at them for a long moment. Years as the son of a cop, then years as a cop himself, had honed Evan's ESP. "First baby" He answered the doctor's silent question. The doctor considered their matching uniforms, realisation dawning. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise." The doctor answered, moving the stick on her slightly rounded belly. "You are the father, yes?" At the hesitant nod on both, he continued: "Would you like to know the sex?" They both answered at the same time, looking at each other, surprised at the answers, surprised they had such differing opinions. Evan changed his affirmative to a negative, knowing it was her right to choose. "Print out a picture if he wants, he can frame it." "It's incredible." "Yeah…yeah it is." She smiled at him as he knelt beside her bed, taking her hand in his. "It's enough to make anyone cry." He whispered to her. "It's the disinfectant... It makes my eyes water." She replied. They both knew she was kidding herself. Later that day, when she handed in her belt, he sighed, knowing that she was safer, knowing that she wouldn't be taking up any of his pants and that she would eventually be happier. 


	14. Epilogue

Fireworks 

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own any tapes of these two anymore, let alone the rights to them!

**A/N:** so there were going to be many, many chapters between the previous one and this one, including the birth, stuff about Jonesy and Tess talking over names and Jonesy looking after Tess while she's sick!. But, alas, they're just not happening and I don't wanna leave you people hanging. Plus, I'm kinda over this whole storyline at the moment. It's too hard to remember what was happening two years ago!

**CSIcrazy:** Well, me feel warm and fuzzy now! Newest chap of Forgive is being worked on...

**maggielovespj**: More it is! Soon it isn't! 

**Jakc:** genevra is someone who give me really good reviews over at Forgive. If I don't have this, I can write more Tess returns fics!

**Brindabella:** GRIN. I know, thats why is skipped...

* * *

__

A Few Months Later:

Ben grabbed the closest piece of cutlery (a teaspoon) and tapped it on the side of his glass of OJ.

"Quiet please guys and gals." This last part was aimed at Jo, who just grinned then stuck her tongue out at him. He just shot a grin back at her. "Please raise your glasses in a toast to a very special girl, my Goddaughter Sophia. May you have a long, happy life my darling."

There was a chorus of "Sophia's". Ben held up his hand and a silence fell around the room once more.

"Her parents seem to want to say something. So if you will bear with us for a moment, or so longer, before returning to your drinks."

Jonesy headed towards the bar; with Tess following not to far behind, pausing to hand her precious bundle to Chris.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming today." Tess had never been very good at making speeches, and being teary for this one didn't really help. "It means a lot to us that you came, even those of you who don't quite agree with how we're planning on doing this." The last bit was aimed mainly at the Commander.

She started to move away from the bar, but was stopped by Ben's hand on her arm.

Jonesy cleared his throat and waited for a moment; mainly making sure he had all of Tess' attention, but also for effect and because he suddenly had a very large... something... in his throat.

"I love you Tess." A silence fell through the room at his words. "You and Sophia are by far the best things that have ever happened to me."

There he paused, partially for effect, but mainly to think. "I have been thinking about this for some time, waiting for the perfect moment, so you wouldn't have another blundering moment to remember." A slight smile came over her face, and some of those in the crowd who were 'in the know' as they realised what was coming.

"But I have realised that there is never going to be a better time than now, when you, and all the people we care about, are here, to ask you a question I have been wanting to ask again for a long time."

With that, he knelt before her, the one he loved and had for sometime, in front of their friends and family, the very precious bundle of his daughter in her Godmother's arms, and uttered some of the oldest, or at least most precious words ever said by man.

__

"Will you marry me Tess?"

With tears streaming down her face, she leaned down towards him and accepted the ring in his hand.

All she could say was a simple "Yes" but he'd never heard anything more wonderful.

* * *

**A/N:** Give me a couple of reviews... (even one would be good!) and I'll give you the epilogue! It's been written for about a year! 


	15. Epilogue Take 2

Epilogue Take Two 

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine... except the lovely, cute Sophia!

**A/N:** So, this is the end... I wrote it about... a year and a half ago... at least...

**Brindabella** and **jakc:** Ooh, my two devoted readers... so, since you're loving it, here's the next. And there might even be more warm and fuzzy bits...

* * *

_Some Time Later:_

She looked very beautiful walking down the aisle towards him, her stomach rounded slightly with the bulge of his child.

'What did I ever do to get this lucky?' The words ran through his head, not even holding a candle to the emotions that were coursing through him.

He felt a stirring in his heart, and at his side.

A small voice beside him whispered: "Mummy looks bery pwitty Daddy."

Looking down at his small daughter beside him, then back at his wife, Evan felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet, even though that was a title usually held by the groom, not his best man.

Jonesy thought back to how he had felt just under 4 years ago when he was standing right there where PJ now stood.

He had felt proud that she had chosen him over all the other men in the world, even though, as she had said when he told her later, that she hadn't met all the men on the planet.

The four of them had planned on making it a double wedding, with neither bride really wanting a huge wedding. However, that plan had been shattered, along with many other hopes and dreams when a bomb exploded in the station. Jo had been in a coma for three month, and bed ridden for another four. She had been forced into early retirement, spending a lot of her time babysitting Sophia, and later an at-home-mum for her own daughter.

Jo had refused to be pushed down the aisle in a wheelchair, or on crutches. The two of them had planned every detail but were unable to put a date on Jo's recovery. PJ had tried to convince her that they didn't need to have a big wedding, but Jo was adamant that she would show them that she was made of "tougher stuff", as PJ so eloquently put it.

Evan was shaken back to the present when the congregation arose, and as much as he admired the woman in white who had just entered, walking on her own, tall, straight and proud, he resumed his appraisal of the woman of his dreams.

Tess had only grown more beautiful in his eyes since the birth of their first child more than six years before.

Motherhood really suited her, even if it meant she was usually stuck at home, or on desk duty (a condition of them staying in the same station-one of them had to be around to be available to look after Sophia and later Nicholas).

It was hard to believe she was carrying their third child.

As he turned back towards the front and the priest, he saw the Boss a slight wave, one that could only mean one thing. That everything was set for tonight.

Tom and Ben had agreed to look after Nicholas and Sophia for the night, (not that they really had a choice, the deal he had made with them that day was still working to his advantage), so that Jonesy and Tess could have some alone time.

As his wife reached the end of the aisle, he turned and gave her a small smile. He wondered if she had remembered.

It was almost a pity she was already pregnant. He knew that Sophia would love to have a little brother or sister born on her birthday!

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the end... and who knew that Jonesy had some romantic in him? 


End file.
